Forbidden Love
by insane-silentium
Summary: Mello loves Near. Matt loves Mello. Mello also loves Matt. Will they ever find peace. CrackFic, I think.
1. Chapter 1

_**Remember when I said I was going to write this. Well here it is. Enjoy and please review. This is not beta-read for obvious reasons. I am so bored.**_

Mello grabbed Near. He kissed Near. He took off Near's clothes.

"No. Stop," Near said. "It hurts."

"I'm gonna rape you," Mello said. [1]

He put his 13 inch [2] man thingy into the pale boy's butt-hole and took it out. He put it in and out again for 709 [3]times a minute moaning Near's name screaming when he came. His man stick went all the way in Near's ass hitting his womb [4].

Near moaned. "More, more." Mello obeyed. "I cumming!1!1111" Near screamed.

Near went to Mello's man thingy and started to lick it and suck it and it went all the way in [5].

Matt came in and saw what thgey were doing and was sad and mad because he loved Mello and felt betrayed by him and yelled, "Mello, you bastard!11111111"

Mello herd Matt, then felt sorry for he didn't wanted to make Matt sad. "No Matt. Don't go!1" He ran to get Matt while naked. His thingamagig was very big and hard but Matt was too mad to care. Near was alone.

"Matt I love you," Mello said.

"Why were you having sex with Near then11111111" Matt screamed.

"I love Near too," Mello said.

Mello kissed Matt putting his toungue in him caressing his cheek. Matt took off his clothes and put his thingy into Mello's and they made love.[6]

Near came behind Mello and put his manhood into his ass.

"Ah Near, Matt harder. HARDER!11" Mello moaned.

They all came at the same time.

A few months later Near told Mello that he was pregnet with his child.[7]

"Hooray Near." Mello said. And then Matt hugged Near and they had sex again.

THE END...For now.

_**[1] Who honestly says they're going to rape a person?**_

_**[2] A thirteen inch penis would be rather painful to have, considering pants and underwear. Also, how would he sit down when it's un-erect.?**_

_**[3] Mello's a genius, and perhaps bored enough to count how fast his penis is going.**_

_**[4] Wut. Apparently Near has both female and male parts. Let it sink in readers. Let it sink in.**_

_**[5] Near can also breathe through his er her, I think, skin, so that's not a problem for him.**_

_**[6] Kids in the sandbox reference, ya-oh god no.**_

_**[7] Remember, Near has a uterus. That connects to his colon...**_

_**Next up would be purple prose, which might take me a while to complete.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chappie. Sorry I didn't update on this, I am working on other stories as well. Just check my account.**

Near moaned as his sweet nectar came out of his sausage. He just got done massaging his tender manhood while thinking of his true concupiscence,[1] Mello.

"M-Mel-lo," he panted, kneading his purple head some more.

As fate would have it Mello walked into Near's room. [2]

"nEar my love, I love you," Mello confessed to the sugary-haired boy. He felt his manhood getting hard after watching the nimble hands of the pale boy gently caress his big juicy meat.

Mello could not help but to let his hands glide to the young boy's manhood and tickle it.

Near moaned, allowing the love of his life touch his most sacred parts. He wanted Mello to massage his meat by licking it, for isn't that what most people do to meat when they were presented with it.[3]

"Mello, I wish to grant your mouth the wonder that is my manhood," Near panted.

"Oh Near, my love, I wuld glady taste your tender meat," Mello lowered his head and he ate the sausage. [4]

"Ah Mello," Near said, "I have waited to do this with you ever since I first layed my eyes on you."

"As have I, my love," Mello replied as he was juicing Near's tender meat with his mouth.

"I feel a burning sensation," Near said as he released his man-gravy [5] into the golden haired boy's mouth.

"Ah, Near. That was deliocious," Mello cooed after he swallowed all of nears gravy.

Matt strolled down the hallway and into Near's room.[6]

"Yo, Mells," he said, but then stopped to look at the two. "Can I join?"

"Yes, you may, Matty dearest," Mello told his fire haired friend.

"Sweet," was all Matt said as he took off his clothes.

They all made sweet love until...they magically turned into food and then they ate eachother.[7]

The End. We're getting there.

**[1] I just got my installed thesaurus, looked up true love, and chose the longest word there was.**

**[2] Fate always does that you know. One time I ended up seeing a threesome between three of my teachers. Who were male, and they were old. I think they have a site out there.**

**[3] Who licks their meat? Most people just chew it and swallow it, which now that I think about it, sounds like a pretty harmful thing to do to a guy's dick.**

**[4]Ouch, see what I mean. I don't think it's even tasty. I mean there's all that blood you have to swallow and clean up.**

**[5]Writing has made me hungry. I think a big deer sausage with green beans, and mash potatoes sound good. Don't you?**

**[6] Apparently there's some unwritten law that states Matt has to walk in on Mello and Near having sex.**

**[7] With all these food analogies, I think that's what they're called, is it any wonder these guys eventually turned into food and ate each other. I don't know how they managed to do that.**

**Thanks for reviewing this. I'm glad I made others laugh.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Translated Version**

L has lead the small child to the relative base.

The „it does not make it has been worried, has said the child. „I' the ll delicate it is.

The child has kissed tender on the lips, for means of the relative one linguetta for boy' for in order opening itself; mouth of s.

L boy' legacy; loosened; shirt in white man of s and polished the relative one mammella.

For being caught up hands boy' projections of s and begun on they draft to have designed fastly on they.

„I' sadly M. You have damaged? for saying the „n not. of the boy.

The „now it sucks dick mine. YOU weet what to adapt itself. Less than your stupid.

The „yes it has been well to the gentleman, the boy and slithered omhoog L' opened; pants of s.

It has taken L' mensdom voluminoso and of palpitation of s dell' man and leccato the head.

He has swallowed penisgeheel the push-button, that they ignore the omhoog of constriction in order to throw.

„Ahh, „I' of gehijgd L.; m. that one. cumming the cubical one has observed the relative swallowed boy tester.

„The Omhoog and removes your pants becomes.

Slowly, L has been touched like the ontkleede gives the birth.

L has grippato boy' fast; extremity of s and forced the relative penis in boy' culo of s. „The Aaahhh, the gilde of the boy since have become a lot more carefully have torn.

Spirit that gives the relative rest is poured. „Tsk, can' t even the draft the simple swept one, L taunted.

L crushed in the muggine and the faster boy. It has gemuto since it has seen the boy in the pain.

It has made it the pain to float crazy, in a type crespo way.

The relative pain is not, the pain of others has exhorted it to what.

It has thought the relative tap to limit since saws it gives it screaming of birth.

It has touched boy' dick of s, than lucid. „The Mnnn, the boy has gone. Mmmnn of the hah dell' it has of the „.

L has carried the relative mouth to boy' pains of s. It has leccato once it has swallowed and it.

Then Roger in the space has burst and extracted the relative pants. It has had a construction. It has arrested the relative penis in boy' s begun rest it and crushing in he. That one has made L.

therefore measured and Mello has come, believing that they obtained candies and was forced carried out the connections on eachother.

The „ah, Mello, gehijgd has measured since he Mello' felt; omhoog of the dick of s the relative rest.

„Mmmmaaaaattt. It was a Bacchanal. Entire they have had a Bacchanal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Original<strong>_

L led the small child to his bed.

"Do not worry," he said to the child. "I'll be gentle."

He kissed the child tenderly on the lips, using his tongue to open the boy's mouth.

L unbuttoned the boy's white shirt and rubbed his chest. His hands reached the boy's nipples and started to tug on them. He tugged on them hard.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"N-no," said the boy.

"Now suck my dick. You know what to due. Unless your stupid."

"Yes sir," the boy got up and unzipped L's pants. He took out L's massive, throbbing manhood and licked the head.

He swallowed the pulsating penis whole, ignoring the urge to throw up.

"Ahh," L panted. "I'm cumming."

He made sure the boy swallowed his cum.

"Get up, and take off your pants. Slowly," L touched himself as the boy undressed.

L quickly grabbed the boy's butt, and forced his penis into the boy's arse.

"Aaahhh," the boy screamed as his fleshed ripped. Blood poured out of his ass.

"Tsk, can't even handle a simple fuck," L taunted.

L pounded into the boy harder and faster. He moaned as he saw the boy in pain. Pain drove him crazy, in a kinky sort of way. Not his pain, the pain of others is what turned him on.

He felt his cock twitch as he saw the boy crying. He touched the boy's dick, rubbing it.

"Mnnn," went the boy. "Ha hah mmmnn."

L brought his mouth to the boy's penis. He licked it once, and swallowed it.

Then Roger burst into the room and pulled down his pants. He had an erection.

He shoved his penis into the boy's ass, and started pounding into him hard. So did L.

Then Matt and Mello came, believing that they were getting candy, and were forced to perform sexual acts on eachother.

"Ah, Mello," Matt panted as he felt Mello's dick up his ass.

"Mmmmaaaaattt."

It was an orgy. They all had an orgy.

**The End.**

**There is one more chapter left.**

**I am sorry if I traumatized any one with this chapter. I think I might have traumatized myself. Sorry for not updating. School and other projects have been keeping me busy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Well, here's my last chapter. I'm sorry for not updating this. I was already done with this chapter, I just kept forgetting to update it. _**

**_Thanks for the reviews._**

"The end," Mark said in a nasally voice as he pushed his glasses. He was trying to adjust them. He stared at his classmates, while swallowing some mucus, and waited for their approval.

The classroom was silent, shocked.

"Um...honey, Mark," Mrs. Buttons paused, "When I gave you the assignment of writing a story involving your classmates, I didn't mean for you to write this."

Mello finally regained his voice and then shouted, "What? I would never ever do that! That's not... why would... he's Near!"

Near stared at Mello and then quickly turned his attention to Mark, who was standing in front of the whole class. The boy wasn't much older than twelve. His blond hair fell into his eyes.

Matt didn't hear a word the student said for he, Matt, had his headphones on and he was too busy playing his game.

Linda was fantasying Matt, Mello, and Near getting it on. She thought it was cute.

The teacher sighed. She would have to talk to Mr. Whammy and Mr. Roger about Mark.

* * *

><p>"And that is what happened," Mrs. Buttons finished.<p>

"...What?" Roger and Whammy said simultaneously.

"I would never do that to a child," Roger added.

"That boy has quite an imagination," said Whammy. "He's a smart boy. I wonder if he read any of those off limits books."

"Since when did we have a porn stash?"

"I will have a talk with the boy," Roger said, ignoring Mrs. Buttons's question.

"I'll see you later," said Whammy.

"Good bye," said Roger.

Mrs. Buttons was silent.

* * *

><p>"I didn't do anything," L said as the police dragged him to their vehicle.<p>

"Tell that to the LAW," one of the officers said.

"Dude, it's judge," the other corrected.

"I take that your partner is not so intelligent," L said.

"Yeah. I know."

"Shuddup. Still under arrest for molesting little boys," the officer snapped.

"I think you're confusing me for someone else," said L. "Guess I have to get my lawyer," he said under his breath.

The officers shoved L into the vehicle.

"Do you police have any donuts?"

* * *

><p>"L's been arrested," Whammy said. "I have to talk to the police and set things right."<p>

"May I inquire why?" Mrs. Buttons asked.

"They've read Mark's story and they now suspect that L is a child predator."

"Oh dear. I'm going to have a long talk with that boy."

"Indeed."

Mrs. Buttons sighed and put down her cup of tea. She got off the leather couch, which had some pillows on it, and went to go fetch Mark.

Whammy and Roger, who was staring solemnly into is cup—he will have to get more tea later—didn't really want to deal with the child. Or any children for that matter.

He watched with some amusement as Mrs. Buttons dragged poor Mark by his ears. They were going to have a_ long_ talk.

_**The end. For realz.**_


End file.
